


i think you're gonna change my plans

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (i also wrote this in one sitting haha), (kind of), (this is very short pls excuse me), Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: "Has she misplaced you?"
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	i think you're gonna change my plans

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Dhawan!Master is really cute and I wasn't planning on writing a fic for him but here we are. Inspiration for this comes from @seasonal-brotp-prompts on tumblr, with this post here: 
> 
> seasonal-brotp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/189659812788/not-to-be-fluff-on-main-but-im-really-weak-for
> 
> It really screamed Dhawan!Master to me, and I needed a break after trying to write just one fic, so I wrote this in an hour and thirty minutes. And the title is by the FINNEAS song "Claudia".
> 
> Enjoy!

"Has she  _ misplaced _ you?"

The Master couldn't help but stare at your prone form on the ground, curled up into yourself and shaking like a leaf left out in the wind. 

"I knew she was going to lose one of her pets one day," he said, crouching down to get a better look at you, "I just didn't know it was going to be her  _ favorite _ ." 

You looked like you didn't even hear him - a trickle of blood fell from your temple and down the bridge of your nose, dripping onto the ground next to your face. Your eyes were half-lidded and unseeing, and your mouth hung open slightly as you blinked languidly. 

The Master was almost giddy with excitement, his mouth stretched into a very,  _ very _ wild smile. He knew the Doctor was going to break one of her toys eventually - dragging them around with her, bringing them along in dangerous situations. Was she forgetting how fragile humans were? She practically  _ was _ one, with how much time she spent around them. 

“Look at you.” You looked absolutely pitiful. He should leave you there to suffer, honestly. The Master knew that if you suffered, the Doctor would probably suffer, and he would take very great delight in it. “Aren’t you regretting coming along with her now?”

You groaned in reply. Your half-lidded eyes seemed to widen a fraction, and your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to focus up at his face.  _ Yes, take a good look. _ Groaning again, you tried to press your hands to the ground below you. You were still shaking badly, though, and when your face connected with the ground it made a terrible noise. The Master, despite his sardonic joy, winced.

“You,” you mumbled. The Master tilted his head, listening carefully - “Y-you, the Doctor - she told me about you.”

“Yes, and what did she say?” The Master grinned, reaching out to tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear. He didn’t miss the way you pressed your eyes shut when his hand pressed against your temple. A concussion, perhaps? It would explain the bleeding. The Doctor really  _ was _ careless. “Only good things, I hope.”

“I don’t - I can’t -”

The Master heard you breathe out deeply through your nose - but by now he wasn’t looking at your face. He was scanning the rest of your body, looking for any injuries. Aside from some bruising on your arms and palms, you weren’t badly hurt. You’d just been crippled by a well-placed blow to the head. “And she just left you here? That wasn’t very nice of her.”

“I told them to run,” you mumbled, a little more lucid now. The bleeding from your forehead hadn’t stemmed yet, and you were starting to look rather pale. “I bought them time.”

If you asked the Master now if he was concerned for you, he would first threaten to end you and then very adamantly tell you  _ no _ . He barely even knew you (even though he  _ did _ , from all the times you talked to him as O). No, he was only in it for his own interests, and if the Doctor ever found out that he had let one of her companions  _ die _ he was going to be sentenced to a fate much worse than being stranded in Kasaavin territory. 

_ You bought them time. You told them to run.  _ It was such a Doctor thing to do, the Master mused, and he couldn’t help but feel a little something in his hearts. It was such a Doctor thing to do, and now that he was seeing you, a human, do the same thing, he was very well impressed.

“Did you now?” The Master knelt down beside you, bringing you into his arms and resting your battered head on his lap. What was he doing? “How  _ selfless _ of you. Did the Doctor teach you that?”

The Master stilled when you shifted to settle into your place, your head resting comfortably on his lap. You breathed in deeply, and when you let it out he felt all of the tension leave your body. You were  _ trusting  _ him. 

He - the Doctor’s best friend and best enemy, always threatening to kill her and destroy everything she loved - and you, her small, naive companion. He could  _ kill _ you right now, and he would walk away without even batting an eye. You were effectively placing your life in his hands - and when he lifted his palms to your cheeks, he was taking it literally. He could just  _ move _ his hands in the right way and you would cease to be. 

But there you were, breathing slowly and calmly, resting in the lap of one of the most dangerous beings in the universe.  _ You were trusting him. _

“Well, if you told them to run, they must be coming back soon,” The Master said softly. Loud noises could hurt when you have concussions. Maybe. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against your bleeding temple. “In the meantime, try not to die while I’m holding you. I don’t want the Doctor to come after me again.”

“I’ll tell her you said that,” you replied unsteadily. You weren’t shaking so much anymore, and he was relieved (?). “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” He couldn’t deal with this. Maximum carnage he was good at. Scheming and plotting, he was good at. He had tried to be nice before, in past regenerations. But the only person who’d made him feel an ache in his hearts before was the Doctor, and now you were coming along and ruining everything. “Thank me when I try not to kill you, that’s a better reason to thank me.”

“Well, what are you doing now?”

The Master sucked in a breath. You were right. He wasn’t killing you because you were trusting him, and he was taking the high ground and trusting that you wouldn’t rat him out to the Doctor. 

You seemed to be satisfied with his silence, because you smiled dopily and closed your eyes. The Master leaned forward, tapping your cheek with his hand that was still on it. “You. Don’t close your eyes. You’re probably concussed. I don’t want you falling asleep on me and going unconscious.”

You hummed.

Suddenly, the Master heard approaching footsteps and loud voices - “ _ Where is she, she’s probably badly hurt _ -”. Realizing that it was probably the Doctor and the rest of her pets, he gently set you back down on the ground. He had to leave.

The Master stood up quickly, dusting his palms off his pants. He was about to turn to leave when he heard you murmur, “Hey, don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

The Master smirked. “I’m sure you won’t. Because, if you will-”

“You’ll kill me?”

He wasn’t so sure about that now.

“ _ Yes, I remember! It was over here! _ ”

Turning around, the Master ran, the Doctor’s voice growing farther and farther away until he couldn’t hear her, just feel her presence. He felt her worry and her fear - and then he felt a bit of joy at being the first responder to her hurt companion. She should be the one to do that.

The Master looked down, noticing a bit of blood on his hands. Your blood - he reached out for his handkerchief, to wipe it off in case he seemed suspicious, but he found that his pockets were empty. Where had it gone? He was  _ sure _ he had it with him while he was watching over you -

_ He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against your bleeding temple. _ Right. He’d used it on you. Well, it didn't matter. He’d come back and get it from you, and relish at the expression on the Doctor’s face when he takes your hands and asks if you’re alright now.

Or, you would come and find him.

The Master grinned. Now  _ that _ he could look forward to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> edit 4/23/20: this has a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092684) now! uh it's been up for a while but i thought it would be cool if i linked it here. ignore this if you're already read the sequel lmao


End file.
